Love season
by heavenrains
Summary: Hyakujuu Sentai Gaorangers: It's summer. The heat makes everyone suffer but the festival changes everything. A Shirogane/Gaku and Kakeru/Gaku fic. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1: Summertime

The clear blue sky seems far higher and wider. The sun is so bright. The heat is unbearable and the wind has gone away. Noise from the cicadas just makes the situation worse. Summer is in the air.

Summer. Just the sound of this word brings displeasure. All living creatures hate this hot and muggy season. The trees, the flowers, the animals, the human, even the Org hate summer. Since summer arrived, the Org have stopped appearing. They must have hidden somewhere cool to avoid the heat. That could be the only thing that is good about summertime.

Gaorangers are having their hard time, too. Tetomu hid herself into the sacred pond. Sae got sick from the heat and hasn't fully recovered yet. Kai refuses to get out of the bathroom. What a weird way to hide the heat! Sotaro buys lots of ice cube and put around his bed. He thought it might turn his room into a big refrigerator, but of course that could never work. Both Shirogane and Kakeru are suffering from severe headaches.

The only one that immunes to such weather is Gaku. He tends to be more active and cheerful than usual. He talks, he smiles, he laughs. He sometimes sings when he's doing chores and taking care of others. He even let others call each other by their own name, not by their color, which surprises everyone. It seems to everyone that Gaku has gone berserk due to the heat. But who cares? He's happy, and that's enough, at least for Kakeru and Shirogane.

"He's cute." Shirogane compliments.

"Ah… so cute." Kakeru agrees.

Both of them have gotten accustomed to sharing Gaku. They know that if one of them alone approaches him, they will just end up with nothing and if they fight over him, they both will lose him. So they decided to join hands to have higher chance making Gaku theirs. They know that Gaku cares for them, but that thickheaded guy will never consider them as someone more than just friends. But it turns out that they are also thickheaded for not realizing Gaku's feelings for them.

"What are you two saying?" Gaku puts his face close to the other two men and smiles at them.

"Oh, hi… Gaku." Shirogane looks away, trying to hide the fact he's blushing.

"You… you… scare me! What's up?"

"Sorry." Gaku smiles. "I'm just checking on you to see whether you are ok or whether you need something else. Here's your ice patches."

"Thanks." Shirogane still tries to hide his face.

"You like summer?" Kakeru asks.

"Uh, I like the beautiful rays of sunlight. Summer is the only time you can see such beautiful yellow rays. I like the songs of the cidadas. And summer is time of festivals. I love festivals. Moreover, summer is somehow like me. Cheerful and lovable. Don't you think so?"

Both Shirogane and Kakeru look at Gaku for a while, long enough to make him blush, and nod. "Ah, you're right."

"Ok, now I have to check on others. I'm glad that the Org don't appear. What a peaceful time."

"Only you think it is peaceful." Kakeru sighs.

"Ah, talking about summer festivals, which is your favorite?" Shirogane wonders.

"Uh, let me see. Hanabi Taikai! So bright and colorful. And lots of traditional games like kingyo-sukui, or goldfish-catching,… other than the main firework part. And yakisoba, and okonomiyaki, and takoyaki, and kakigori, and stuff animals as winning prizes, and yukata, and… and…" Gaku tries his best remembering everything he likes about the Firework festival.

The other men laugh. "You're just like a kid, Ga-chan, talking like that…"

"Stop teasing me, Shiro-kun, Kake-kun!" Gaku blushes.

"Sorry. But you know, you look kind of cute that way."

Gaku turns away, all his face gets red. "Th… thanks. I've… gotta go now, gotta check on others. Lunch will be ready soon."

"Thanks, Ga-chan." Shirogane replies.

"Ga-chan, let's go to the Hanabi Taikai together, I mean with everyone." Kakeru suggests.

"Uh, let's asks the others." Gaku turns round and smiles.


	2. Chapter 2: Love

Hanabi Taikai has finally arrived. Gladly that the weather has cooled down a little bit. Sometimes, we can even feel some breezy and cool gust of wind. That's just a matter of fact, because autumn is drawing near. Thanks to the decrease of the heat, everyone is feeling better and all of them are looking forward to Hanabi Taikai.

All the members are preparing costumes for themselves. Sae wears a beautiful white-pink yukata with sakura patterns and pink sach. She does look pretty in it. Kai and Sotaro choose to wear light blue jinbeis instead of yukatas. Shirogane has a white-gray striped yukata with gray obi sach, Kakeru has a plain dark blue one with red sach. They love their costumes so much, because Gaku chose these for them himself. Ha has really good taste. Both Shirogane and Kakeru look even hotter and more handsome. Everyone else in the team has to admit it. When they get out of Gaku's apartment, all the by-passers, especially the girls, have to spend much time looking at the two of them.

"Sorry, everyone goes ahead. I'll catch up with you soon." Gaku apologies. He still hasn't got changed yet.

"You are slow." Kai's whining.

"Stop whining, Kai. Ga-chan must have reasons for this." Kakeru scolds.

"Don't forget that Ga-chan is the one that prepare everything for you, for all of us. Don't take his kindness for granted. Thank you, Ga-chan. These look very good on us!" Shirogane adds.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'm glad that they fit you guys." Gaku smiles and runs back into his apartment. "Sorry guys."

Night has come. All the stalls and vendors were already set up. Lots of games have been starting. It's pretty crowded with all the spectators. The Gaorangers still haven't attended any activities yet. They're still waiting for Gaku.

"He's sure late." Sae sighs.

"I'm wondering if anything happens to him." Shirogane worries.

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon." Kakeru reassures.

"Sorry guys, I'm late." Gaku gasps. "All the roads are crowded with people and they all are pushing and shoving to make their way. I've tried my best to get here."

Gaku appears with Tetomu. She refused wearing yukata no matter what Gaku said to convince her. At least she agreed to accompany him to go with everyone but insisted on wearing her dress instead. Gaku shows up with his yukata. His yukata is light blue with some yellow lines stretching from the right shoulder, which makes it look like the summer sky. His obi sach is darker blue in color with some dots.

"I'm glad you make it on time, Ga-chan." Kakeru smiles.

"You're cute." Shirogane compliments.

"Thanks. Let's go, everyone."

All of them, run into the crowd of people having fun. They, too, also enjoy a lot of activity. Kai and Sotaro are racing in the shooting game to see who's more adept. Tetomu and Sae are trying to catch some goldfish. Gaku stops at most of the stall trying food and enjoys himself very much. He's usually picking on choosing food, but today he seems relax and eats anything that he thinks it looks good. Shirogane and Kakeru are having their hard time catching up with Gaku.

"When do you plan to tell him your feeling?" Kakeru wonders.

"I plan to tell him when they're firing fireworks."

"Why?"

"Because at that time, he'll be very happy. Moreover, it's romantic and I'll have more chance."

"You get the point. Agree. Let's tell him then."

"But that's my idea, find another time."

"Have you forgotten our agreement?"

"No, I haven't but…"

"No buts!" Kakeru interrupts.

"What are you talking? Here's your kakigori. I choose your favorite flavour for you. Strawberry flavour for Kake-kun and lemon flavour for Shiro-kun." Gaku suddenly jump in front of the other men.

"Wow, you scare me." Kakeru's shocked and almost falls down.

"Sorry." Gaku smiles. He doesn't seem to be sorry at all.

"Thanks, Ga-chan. What's your flavour?" Shirogane asks.

"Uh, lemon, and strawberry, and grape, and cherry, and melon, and green tea too."

"That much?" Kakeru's eyes are wide opened in shock.

"You sure love kakigori, Ga-chan." Shirogane smiles.

Gaku nods and continues with his kakigori. He's busy with eating kakigori that he doesn't to bother what the other men are speaking right in front of him. He even forgets about the reason he came here in the first place: to see the fireworks.

"Guys, the Hanabi part is going to start." Sae rushes into them.

"Really? I almost forgot it." Gaku looks surprised.

"He's already forgotten about it." Kakeru grins.

"Has everyone gathered? Follow me, I've found a place to look the hanabi."

Gaku lead everyone to a river bank near where they're standing. It's right behind the kakigori stall. It's cover by trees and tall grass. No wonder why no one can find it.

The scenery is beautiful. The river bank is like another world apart from the crowded festival. It's quiet, no lanturns. Just the light coming from the moon and the stars in the clear night sky and the glistening light reflecting from the river. It's truly a perfect place to watch fireworks. The wind breezes silently. Human and nature now are one.

One, and then two, and lots of fireworks are fired into the sky. It's shining in every shapes and colors. It enlightens everyone's mood, eases all the stress they've suffered from the battles so far. Sae and Tetomu are standing near the trees, enjoying the breeze and the view. Sotaro and Kai are standing near the river, hoping to have a better view. Gaku is sitting with the other two men on the grass. They sit calmly, looking at the bright and beautiful sky above them.

"Tamaya!!!" Kai and Sotaro shout. They clearly love this so much.

Sae and Tetomu stand silently, smiling. Their minds are at peace.

"Everyone is alive again." Gaku smiles.

"Huh?"

"They finally can really smile again. Watching hanabi together is not a bad idea at all."

"Uh."

The three keeps quiet. All their friends have been put under so many stresses, even themselves. This festival helps them to set free every burden they've been carrying.

"Kirei." Suddenly, tears run on Gaku's face when he's looking at his friends.

"What's up Ga-chan?" The two worry.

"Nothing." Gaku weeps his tears away. "I'm just happy."

"Aishiteru!" The other two say when looking away. It's weird that they can say it in unison.

Gaku sits still. The other two have no wonders. Anyway, they try to say it when a firework goes boom in the sky so that they're less embarrassed. They are a little sad, but nothing else could be done. It's because they've got not enough courage to tell Gaku face to face what they feels. They sigh.

Suddenly Gaku take their hands and whispers. "Arigatou." He smiles as his face's starting to turn red. "But next time, please tell me more clearly, ok."

Shirogane and Kakeru smile, then they both whispers into Gaku' ears, once again. "Aishiteru, itsumademo!"

"Aishiteru, zutto!" Gaku gentlely replies.

Summer. This word now has a nice ring of it, the ring of peace, of friendship and of love.


End file.
